New Girl on the block NOT CONTINUING
by dragonluvr85
Summary: Ok sorry about the title it was the only one i could think of. This is my second story and it mainly features Draco and a new girl. Please review, i listen to what you write in your reviews ok this story is more dodgy then my other one but any way Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey welcome to my second story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right to these characters but I am using them.**

Part 1

Draco was walking down the stairs after just finishing divination _what a stupid subject _he thought. He was just walking down the charms corridor when he spotted a girl walking towards him; she had beautiful long brown hair that was flowing out behind her as she was walking. He noticed that the girl had dropped a book on the ground so he went to pick it up,

"Excuse me, hey you, you dropped your book." Draco yelled after picking it up off the ground.

The girl stopped and turned around and when she saw Draco holding her book she smiled at him and said,

"Oh thank you, it's a library book and they would kill me if I lost it" the girl said. "Hi I'm Melody, I'm new this year"

"I'm Draco, what house are you in?" Draco questioned

"Um, Slytherin why?" Melody replied

"Wow me too" Draco said

"Uh, that's great" melody said with a puzzled look on her face "well I've got to go, cya around" and she turned around and left Draco standing there.

_Well, she seemed like a bit of a snob _Draco thought then he went down to the Great Hall for Lunch. As he took his seat at the Slytherin table he saw Melody sitting all alone right down the end of the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Draco went to Charms and saw Melody lining up outside the door, _that snob is in my class_. Melody sat in the back row as did Draco the back row always filled up the fastest. About a minute later Professor Flitwick arrived and sat down at the desk with his usual arrangement of books so he could see over the desk.

"Okay, well we have a new student who only started today and her name is Melody, why don't you tell us a little about yourself Melody?" Professor Flitwick suggested.

"Uh, no" Melody replied

"Oh, come on," the class said getting impatient because they wanted to practice doing magic.

"Fine" Melody sighed "Hi as you've already heard my name is Melody and I'm new this year, I am in Slytherin house and I didn't want to come to this school, I wanted to go to Durmstrang but there was no headmaster so I came here" she finished.

Draco stared at Melody in disbelief _as if _he thought. Professor Flitwick was taken aback by these last comments. There was silence while Melody sat down not feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you Melody for that fine speech, I hope you end up liking it here." Professor Flitwick said. "Ok well today we shall be revising the Wingardium Leviosar incantation and spell, I will set you into pairs, ok Harry and Seamus, Dean and Ron, Hermione and Pansy, Melody and Draco…" professor Flitwick went on

Draco sighed _oh great I am stuck with her _he thought sarcastically. Melody meanwhile rolled her eyes _I'm stuck with him, unbelievable _she thought.

**Please read and review so I know whether to update or not. I like the feed back from readers.**


	2. Feelings

**A/N: this is a follow-up continuation of my story the new girl on the block, I realised that I left it in suspense. It is a very short chapter I know but whatever. Ok well they are still in Charms. **

She saw Draco walk towards her; actually no it looked more like a strut to Melody.

"Okay…" Draco started

"Look I don't want to work with you but I have to" Melody cut in "I just want to pass so I can get out of this school."

"Fine" Draco snapped he'd had it with this Bitch.

"Fine" Melody replied and they worked silently only talking when necessary. Finally the bell went and they were dismissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after eating dinner Draco felt bloated _I really shouldn't have pigged out on all that apple pie _he thought as he made his way to the Slytherin common room, his faithful followers Crabbe and Goyle were standing about a meter behind Draco.

"Well Crabbe, Goyle I haven't got much to say about that new girl 'Melody' except that she's a real bitch" Malfoy said to his followers.

Crabbe and Goyle just grunted, but someone pushed past Draco it was Melody and she had heard what Malfoy had said. Draco smirked, _oh my god she heard what I said about her, well it serves her right _he thought not voicing these words out loud.

Before they knew it they'd arrived at the Slytherin common room entrance,

"Mudblood" Draco said and the wall opened to reveal the Slytherin room which had black leather couches and sofas with emerald green drapes.Draco draped himself over one of the couches that was free and beckoned his cronies over.

Meanwhile Melody was hiding in the corner, thinking _I hate this school, all the people here are rude and stupid, yet they are way more hot than the Durmstrang students, _after her first day all se wanted to do was crawl up in her four post bed and fall asleep, so she got up and went to her dormitory.

Draco saw Melody go to the girls' dormitory and thought _hmm she's pretty hot _Draco shook his head _she's a bitch, I can't like her, but even if I do, she'll never like me. _

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to bed, goodnight" Draco said and took off to his heavenly, queen-size four post bed with emerald green curtains around his bed. It took awhile for Draco to go to sleep he kept thinking about the thoughts that had gone on inside his head that evening. All throughout the night Draco kept dozing off then waking up after about half an hour. He finally fell to actual sleep at 12:00 with one word going through his mind _Melody._

**A/N: I know this is short, but please REVIEW I love reading people's reviews, so please review! I hope I haven't left you in too much suspense.**


End file.
